5 things
by Sssilver.Lady
Summary: "This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers." 5 things that never happened on Supernatural. (rated because of swearing)
**I**

Mary woke with a start as Sammy's cries drifted from the baby monitor. She didn't even have to feel around her to know the bed was empty. Sam was still crying. Yawning she stood up and nearly tripped over her slippers. Swearing softly she yawned again. Damn but she was tired. Slowly she made her way towards Sam's nursery. The light in the hallway cast shadows against the wall and through bleary eyes she could make John's silhouette attempting to comfort little Sammy.

She yawned again.

The lights flickered.

Softly and knowing Sam was taken care off she went back to bed.

 **II**

Sam was dead. Sammy died. He was dead dead _dead._ And he wasn't coming back. No he will be back. He will bring him back one way or another because he _failed_ and didn't protect his little brother.

 _Sammy was dead._

Dean would just have to wait for Bobby to leave and then he would make a deal and bring Sammy back. And then he would use his years and finally kill that yellow eyed son of a bitch and Sammy would be _safe._

Only Bobby didn't leave. Dean couldn't have five _fucking_ seconds alone without Bobby hovering over him. It was a wonder he could go to the bathroom alone

Bobby knew what Dean wanted to do.

Dean didn't care. He _needed_ Sam alive.

By the time he finally escaped from under Bobby's glare _it was too late._

 _Sam was dead._

 **III**

He didn't know how much time passed( _he stopped counting a long time ago_ ) but when finally Alistair came back and asked him that fucking question _he said yes._

A few years ago he would have spit in the demon's eyes but now? Now when he knew nothing but pain _pain pain._ He just wanted it to stop so he said yes.

A few centuries later ( _he thinks it has been centuries he's not sure)_ he manages to get topside. He's not sure if they let him or he really escapes. He finds a meat suit easy enough, some 20 something ginger student and he lets loose.

He creates too much chaos, he supposes later, trapped in a devil's trap.

It's some fresh faced hunter who traps him. She has long hair and brown eyes that _he knows_ should remind him of someone but he can't grasp the memories.

He flirts a bit, watching her sputter and asks for her name.

 _Deane Winchester._

He's too shocked to notice when she exorcises him.

 **IV**

Sam woke with a start and promptly threw up on the floor. Gagging slightly, he was relieved Jess was not around to see this mess. Sighing he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling ignoring for a few moments the puddle of vomit on the floor.

Damn that was a weird dream. And ridiculous really! Dean coming to Stanford to ask help because their father was missing? And everything that followed? Beyond weird. At least they killed the demon that killed their mother. That killed Jessica.

 _No._ That wasn't possible and it wouldn't happen.

Sam thought about Jess dying and Dean and dad going to hell. Him freeing Lucifer. Angels, demons, Castiel trying to beat Raphael, Leviathans, the Mark. So many people dead.

He shook his head and tried to dispell the images from his head.

Sighing he got up and started cleaning the mess he made.

Several days later when Dean actually showed up on his doorstep and asked for help in finding their father

 _Hell_

 _Heaven_

 _Purgatory_

 _Angels_

 _Leviathans_

 _the Darkness_

Sam went.

 **V**

Dean left Sam sleeping in a motel and went for a drive. He needed time to think. Needed some time alone to process fully the kind of shit they were now in. He wondered what their father would say if he saw them?

Sighing, he shook his head to dispell that train of thought, and cranked up the music even louder. With every feet and line from AC/DC he could feel himself relaxing bit by bit.

After some hours he pulled over his baby on the side of the road and walked for a while, stretching his legs and letting the fresh air clear his head. Soon he came across a clearing bathed in the moonlight, in the center a huge ass tree standing tall and proud, as if guarding the small forrest.

Without even knowing he finds himself staring up at the leaves. They are big and green and seem to shine on their own. Something in the back of his head tells him that that was a bit weird but he ignors that voice and reaches out.

And the world turns white.


End file.
